1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to baling equipment, and more particularly, to a clothing compression press and a method of compressing clothing. Such a press and method is particularly well suited for the shipping of clothing in the form of aid packaging. The disclosure is not, however, limited to such use.
2. Background Art
The baling of items through compression is known in the art. In many instances, baling equipment is used to crush cardboard for purposes of shipping to recycling plants and the like.
It has been found that such equipment is also well suited to bale clothing for shipment as aid to those in need. In the case of clothing, a large amount of compression is possible, and a relatively large amount of clothing can be compressed into relatively small bales.
Generally, however, due to the loose nature of clothing, current baling equipment renders the process exceedingly labor intensive. For example, in the case of compressing clothing, it is necessary to sequentially introduce clothing and press the clothing to build up a single bale. That is, generally a bale requires enough clothing to refill the cavity of the press several times. Each time the press cavity is refilled, it is necessary to run the press to compress that which has been introduced. As a result, a relatively great deal of time is taken for each intermediate pressing. Additionally, there is an increase in the amount of labor that is required for such a press as a number of fillings and compression steps are required to make a single bale.
Thus, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved clothing compression press and means of compressing clothing.